Motor vehicles include an interior space and within the interior space seats are arranged. Here, the seats include a seat part and a back part. Generally, the back part on the front seats is pivotably mounted about a pivot axis. Behind the front seats, rear seats are arranged within the interior space of the motor vehicle. The rear seats in this case are generally combined into a rear seat bench made up of three seats. The seat part delimits on the top side a seating surface and the back part delimits a back surface. The seating surface serves to support a bottom side the back surface serves to support a back of a person. In front of the front seats an airbag for the front seats is installed or integrated within the interior space on the instrument panel and in the steering wheel. Following an accident of the motor vehicle, deformations of the body can occur so that because of this the occupant on the front seat is arranged between the opened and inflated airbag and the backrest or the back part of the front seat.
From DE 198 02 527 A1 a system for pivoting a seat in a motor vehicle out of a rest position in the case of a detected impact of the vehicle with an obstacle. An actuator is actuated upon a triggering signal in order to pivot the seat about an attachment rail as pivot axis on the vehicle floor into the interior of the vehicle. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,865 B1 a device for a seat of a motor vehicle is known. Following an activation of an airbag, an electromagnetic locking device for the seat is unlocked so that the seat can be moved towards the back.